


Power And The Grey

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Apocalypse, BDSM, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Outpost, pleasure and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Ms. Venable will not abide a grey who thinks they are a purple.
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Mallory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Power And The Grey

* * *

* * *

The halls were dim and twisted. They were a reflection of of the corridors of Ms. Venable’s mind. There were damned few things that made her smile, but her daily walk through the corridors gave her reasons enough for a brief one. 

Another Grey, this one dusting the lights, caught sight of her and nodded briefly before scurrying away like a cockroach when the lights are turned on. Venable never got tired of that. Her cane thumped firmly against the floor as she walked, warning the others that she was on her way. Like the servants of a noble house of England in the 18th century, they strived to be invisible. Good. Ms. Venable as a rule hated people. She loved to take their human state out on them. Greys were especially good for that. 

Brushing a hand lightly down her skirt she entered the library. One of the Greys was curled up in a chair reading a book, apparently unaware of the woman who had entered. Ms. Venable’s lip twisted. Vanderbilt’s…. puppy Mallory. That this Grey was enjoying the library of the elite was intolerable. That she did not notice Ms. Venable’s entrance and react with the appropriate fear and groveling was red to the bull. That Venable weakened in her sleep enough to dream of the second banana to the spoiled heiress left Venable near trembling in her rage.

Mallory smiled. She pulled the book off the shelf at random and sat in the library chair to begin it. She had not had any intention of reading further than a few pages into Mansfield Park before taking it and hiding out in her bunk with it, but she had been so sleepless and generally fearful of late, it was easy to drift into a daze in which she was no longer anyone’s staff but someone of consequence far from the warrens far below the nuclear wasteland above.

She was daydreaming of a large room bathed in sunlight. Mallory started toward the windows as she heard a knock. She wasn’t expecting anyone but knew she wanted the person on the other side of the door to come in and change her world. 

Mallory unleashed a strangled yelp as her hair was grasped hard and pulled. She fell out of the chair and clumsily got up, backing away from the source of the pain. Her face went pale at the sight of the Outpost’s director...or dictator depending on who you asked. 

Venable stepped closer. Her fingers grasped a chair back so she could flip her cane and press the handle of it to the other woman’s throat. She savored the feeling of power that came when she saw Mallory trying to wrap her fingers around it “Whose library is this?” she said coldly.

“P-purples.” Mallory wheezed out.

“Whose?” Venable pressed harder. Inside she was thrilling to the feel of having Mallory’s life in her hands. She could do anything here and her lip curled up on one side.

“Yours Ms. Venable.” Mallory fell to her knees and breathed as she watched Venable. This was the most dangerous person in the Outpost. She slowly stood. “I’m sorry Ms. Venable.”

Venable wasn’t ready to let go of the feeling running through her. She allowed the cane to drop into its proper position in her hand and pressed forward to position her hand on Mallory’s throat. So much better. The frightened little bird of a pulse fluttered under her fingers as the mousy woman’s eyes widened. Venable allowed her eyes to move over first her face and then the other woman’s body. Her fear was palpable and the redhead smiled. “How shall I punish you?” she mused in a voice that could cut steel. 

Mallory saw something in Venable’s eyes. The twisted dictator of Outpost 3 was getting off on all of this. Mallory knew this woman would have no problem with killing her and would probably enjoy it. She certainly would enjoy the stew. Mallory needed to deflect her. She grasped Venable and pressing uncomfortably against the hand at her throat, she kissed Venable. “I’m yours, Ms. Venable.” She said breathlessly as she tugged her collar from under Venable’s fingers and pulled the collar open.

Venable watched the motion. Her fingers touched the too soft skin the Grey exposed to her. She lifted her cane to point. There was no need to allow those vapid Purples to enjoy her triumphant moment. She followed Mallory to her own room. “Strip.” she said simply as she closed her door.

Mallory stripped rapidly and stood shivering before the other woman. She watched carefully. If she misjudged Venable here, her life would be forfeit. She nervously licked her lips and pulled a chair to the middle of the room. The servant leaned over the back of it, exposing herself, presenting her back and backside for a punishment. 

Venable walked slowly around the other woman. Her fingers slid down Mallory’s spine raising goosebumps. Her lip curled again. This woman was offering herself like some slut. She should cane her to death for this but at the same time….. Venable watched as Mallory flinched as she raised the cane from the floor. Venable touched the tip to the back of the servant’s head. “Lower it..”

Mallory bit her lip and lowered her head. Venable should have killed her already if she was going to do it. Had she been successful? She bit back a moan as fingers first curled tight on the back of her neck and then loosened to slide slow and feather light down her back.

Venable felt a flash of something she didn’t want to look to closely at as the woman against the chair made a sound and arched slightly under her touch. She looked over that perfect back, the perfect form. A flash of anger ignited and she slapped her hand hard against Mallory’s buttock.

The Grey bit her lip to keep from yelping at the blow. She wrapped tighter around the chair holding her up. She concentrated on her breathing.

Venable laid her hand on the hand print feeling the heat, before lifting it to watch the pink mark fade. There was a certain something about leaving her mark on something so perfectly formed. Venable laid several more blows over Mallory’s buttocks, before stroking her fingers over the marks, enjoying the heat. She looked toward Mallory’s head and shoulders. They were tight around her neck but the younger woman shivered at Venable’s exploration. This was a new delight for the director of the Outpost. She was the one who held not just life and death for this woman, but pain and pleasure and it was a degree above her previous high water mark for authority.

Mallory heard the thump of the cane as Venable moved away but did not dare to move. A small scream broke past her lips as a thin length of plastic whipped across her buttocks. There was a sharp sting and then the heat would spread outward just as Venable chose another spot to strike. It was only a few blows but they had her crying out loud by the end. She whimpered as the cane dropped to a desktop and Venable ran her hands over the ladder of marks. The fingertips were sweet but the lace half gloves rubbed her like sandpaper. 

Mallory lost track of everything but the sensations Venable was giving her. All the anger and the ego of the other woman seemed to vanish as the older woman touched her over and over. She seemed fascinated by the sounds of the woman against the chair. Mallory moaned as Venable brushed her fingers along the top of Mallory’s thigh to wander between her legs.

Venable stilled at the sound. She slid back in, this time in full control of the movement. She heard the sound again as she slid her fingers along Mallory’s nether lips. Her lips curled again. She tsked. “Seems Ms. Vanderbilt’s puppy is whimpering for me now,” she noted dryly. Her fingers stilled at the feel of wetness. Her fingers slid to Mallory’s clit as her other hand roughly grabbed a still tender buttock. 

Mallory felt herself buck. Venable was behaving in a way that was new to her and alarming in a way. She whimpered as the redhead’s nails raked over the ladder in her flesh. Only the fact that Venable was leaning into her to keep balance kept her reasonably in position. She didn’t even try to stop the sounds as Wilhelmina pinched her clit before rubbing it rhythmically.

Venable’s breath shortened with Mallory’s. She was feeling things she hadn’t felt before. Her fingers pressed and stroked and teased seeking out those sounds that had affected her, even as her other hand massaged the marks she left earlier. She smiled as she felt the other woman rock and move, trying to take control. Venable kept in her own way. She would be the one or not at all. 

Mallory felt the pain and pleasure spiral out of control. She came there on the back of the chair with a borderline maniac still leaning heavily on her for support. Crying out, she struggled to maintain her position a little longer but soon felt too boneless. She sank even as Venable reached over her for the chair.

Looking up from the floor, she watched Venable settle in the chair. Moving slightly, she could see the expressions on the other woman’s face. There was a vulnerability in this open display. Mallory saw confusion there, and desire. Her heart went out. She couldn’t love this woman, but she could give her a release as well.

Mallory crawled around Venable. She slid her hands onto Venable’s knees and looked into her face. She could smell the older woman’s need even from here, and through those god awful skirts. She saw Venable trying to gather the cold around her, rebuild that wall of ice and hate and decided no time like the present. 

The younger woman pressed Venable’s skirts up and laid kisses up a long, pale thigh. She pressed the other woman’s legs apart and was only half surprised at the ease. Venable was watching her with dark eyes as her mouth found the other woman’s clit. Mallory’s mouth exploded at the taste of the warm velvet she found between the director’s legs.

Venable leaned back and edged her hips forward on the chair. It was painful in this position, but the things this Mallory was making her feel was worth every tinge, every ache. It almost served as a counterpoint, drawing out a perfect symphony of pain and pleasure in her. Her head fell back as she panted. The girl was sliding her fingers in a place even she herself had only rarely touched. Wilhelmina Venable nearly drew blood trying to keep in a moan and then drew blood in only allowing a strangled abortion of a scream as her body exploded. 

Mallory slowly drew back, sliding the skirts of the older woman down. Her face was twisted in a rictus of pain and pleasure all in one. She knew it was something with Venable’s back that caused her to move so deliberately and wondered what pain the woman would bear for this moment. She pulled back to the wall and wrapped arms around her legs.

Venable soon came back to herself and adjusted her position in the chair. She stared at the naked woman by the wall. Reaching for her cane, she made her way to Mallory. Her hand stroked the young woman’s now loose hair. At the soft sigh and the feel of the young woman leaning into her leg, Venable stood stiffer and knotted her fingers into that hair. She licked her lips. “If you speak of this, I will kill you.” she pronounced deliberately.

Mallory closed her eyes as her hair tightened on her scalp in Venable’s grip. “Never…” she breathed out. Her eyes opened and she looked up. “Mistress.” she whispered.

Venable looked down at her. She felt taller at the other woman’s tone. She released her grip and again smoothed Mallory’s hair. “Dress yourself. Clean yourself up. Your duties will now include the daily cleaning of my chamber. See that you are sufficiently rested. I will not be forgiving if you fail to satisfy.” With that, Venable stiffly stepped out of the room, her cane thumping as she headed away from the desire and the need and the hatred of herself for becoming a creature of these fleshly pleasures. That was the plan. Her mind however remained with the naked woman behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
